Pups at a movie
this story is a collab of Aurychase and Vixiedog Rocco is just a movie usher. Loretta is a puppy adventurer. Rocco dreams of his adventures watching movies that inspire him and is attracted by the world of cinema. But the movies he likes, nobody likes, or at least almost anyone. during the screening of his favorite film, there will be no one at the cinema, but a puppy will look to * Rocco * Loretta more soon.. Loretta hummed a sweet tune as she walked into the movie theater. A movie she had wanted to see called ' Pup pup adventurer' was playing and she had decided to see it saying as it was an older movie. She got her ticket and went inside to the lobby. She went over to the snack shop and looked around. " Can I please have one cookies and cream vinilla edition please?" she asked the counter person. He nodded and gave her the candy bar and she gave him the money. She walked around for a bit then went to find theater #3. "Now where could it be?" she wondered out loud at some point, however, she could see what looked like the room # 3. She did not hear anyone talking. It looked like a ghost room. but became Soraggio and opened the door. there was none. only someone who was maneuvering the projector. having all the free places, she went to the bottom, where there was a better view. then she began to nibble what he had bought. in the meantime.. "because it's always the same story?" he wondered to himself Rocco "is always the same story, I, like this movie, but I would like someone to see it ..." at that time he saw a little dog sitting "what??!" Rocco thought "someone who likes these movies?" Rocco could only dream of such a thing. But he made from the movie, and so he sat down to watch the puppy. He was enchanted all the time in movies. but in the end he got up and ran to the room, he did not know why, he just knew he had to. Loretta sat entranced as the movie ended. This was one of her favorite's and she had had to see it tonight. But as she was watching the movie she thought she had seen another pulp run out. As the credits started to roll she left the room and was about to leave when she saw a pup hiding in a darkened corner. "Are you okay?" she asked moving closer. Rocco gasped as the pup he saw in the theaters walk towards him. He let out a small whine and embarrassed ran out of the movie theater and back to his home. "Well that was strange" commented Loretta as the pup left blushing rising up his cheeks. Rocco was particularly upset that night. He could not sleep, thinking only of those charming eyes he had seen and could not take her out of his mind. I try to sleep in every position, but could not, so he decided to get up. He decides he would do a walk. The street was dark and quiet. no one was there and they were turned on only a few street lights and the road was barely illuminated. But the whole situation was very quiet and after walking into the hills outside the city, lay down and began to look at the starry sky. He could not help but think of that puppy. after a while, however, he heard noises ... soon..Category:Collab Story Aurychase and Vixiedog Category:Story Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Love stories Category:Love Stories Category:Adventure